Saturday Night Showdown with Diethard Ried
by LWShogunate
Summary: Diethard lands possibly one of the best jobs in his career: presenting Hi-TV's primetime Saturday entertainment slot, live on Britannian television!


**_Saturday Night Showdown with Diethard Ried_**

 _Prologue: SNS_

A.t.b 2017, Hi-TV Regional Headquarters, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11

"So, Mr Ried, we know that you have been jockeying us for a promotion here at the network..." Dylan Vaughan, the chief editor of one of many official Britannian television services (this one being Hi-TV), casually probed. "You've been doing a great job covering the Viceroy."

"His Highness, Prince Clovis, is possibly one of the most exciting figures I have covered in my career so far." A confident Diethard Ried told his editor.

Ried had been reporting for the network on the artistically gifted viceroy of Area 11, None other than Clovis la Britannia. "His charisma, style and flair makes him a dream for any T.V producer!"

"And he is a dream for our network, viewing figures almost triple whenever he comes on air." Vaughan replied in agreement. "Anyway, you've been seeking a higher position here at Hi-TV for a while now, yes?"

"I have to admit that's a fact." Diethard was a very ambitious and enthusiastic journalist, always seeking to move higher and cover the biggest names and figures in Britannia.

"Well," Vaughan started, "We've got an opportunity that someone like you would never refuse!"

"What would that be?" Ried's right eyebrow quirked inquisitively, a skill he had picked up over his many years as a journalist.

"You may have heard that we recently sacked the presenter of The Saturday Night Showdown."

"You're talking about that half Britannian noble Harry Mikio?"

"That's the one."

Mikio was the son of a Britannian Noble, Lady Isabella Burton, and a former Japanese statesman, Kotoge Mikio. He was recently sacked from Hi-TV after the government said that it only wanted full Britannian citizens working in the media. Despite being of Noble Blood, Harry was seen in a similar light to Honourary Britannians, and ratings had dipped because of that fact.

"Myself, the Hi-TV Board, and the Ministry of Public Broadcasting believe that you should replace him as host."

Diethard could not believe what he was hearing. They wanted HIM, to present possibly one of the most watched weekly television programmes in all of Area 11.

"I don't know what to say..." Ried seemed to hesitate, "EXEPT YES!"

"Fantastic!" Vaughan jubilantly declared. "You're now the host of 'Saturday Night Showdown - with Diethard Ried'!"

Saturday Night Showdown, or as it was often referred to as SNS, was a blend of talk show, news report and satirical comedy. Every show would air live from the Hi-TV studio for 40 minutes, running in 10 minute sections divided by 5 minute breaks in between. In the first section, the host would look through the happenings and current affairs in Area 11 abroad, giving their take on the various stories. Then, in the second section the presenter would interview (well, it would be more like an interrogation) the evening's star guest, likely a prominent figure in Britannian society, both politically and socially. The last 10 minutes of the show would be a satirical comedic sketch, poking fun at various celebrities, prominent public figures and even members of the Britannian Imperial Family Itself.

"Well, Mr Ried," Vaughan continued, "We have a team of scriptwriters, comedians and agents at your disposal, ready to make entertainment gold! All you need to do is sign here and we're all good!" Diethard didn't hesitate to put his pen to the contract, a silky smooth 'D.Ried' confirming this prestigious appointment. "Now then, I think I should let you get down to it," Dylan rose from his seat, and walked to the door, opening it halfway before finishing his sentence. "Your first show airs tommorow evening!" He gave a hearty chuckle as he walked out of the empty conference room. Diethard didn't waste a second of time before getting to his mobile...

 ** _Well then, looks like Diethard just landed possibly the biggest gig of his lifetime!_**

 **This _is kind_** **of the opening to a series of script-like pieces where Diethard fronts a saturday night entertainment programme, running in a similar format to that of Russel Howard's Good News. I'm hoping to release around 50 of these 'episodes' of 'Saturday Night Showdown' each one based upon its corresponding Code Geass episode, featuring a prominent figure (in the eyes of the Britannian public), and parodied versions of some of the main characters!** ** _Leave a review if you think that this is a good concept, or if you enjoyed this chapter!_**

 **[Copyright Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS, ALL CREDIT IS DUE TO SUNRISE FOR MAKING SUCH A FANTASTIC ANIME!]**


End file.
